Nada que el tiempo no cure
by Aussy Delioncourt
Summary: ¿Y qué si sentías que gastaste demasiado tiempo? Rectificar es parte del proceso, re encontrarte con lo que perdiste también puede llegar a sanarte. Mención de abuso físico/psicológico. Nyo!Belarus x Nyo!Lituania.
Litva es Lituania en Bielorruso, Anya es Rusia, Aleksandr es Bela (aunque a los que se llaman así les dicen Sasha), Dimitri (Dima) es Ucrania, creo que no usé nombre humano para Lituania.

 **Disclaimer:** Hetalia y Nyotalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **X**

¿Dónde estaba?

Observando la habitación, intentaba ubicarse en tiempo y espacio, recordaba que llevaba días frente a la casa de cierta persona, persona que jamás se dio cuenta que él estuvo allí, bajo la nieve, por literalmente días. Sólo había querido una explicación de su parte, tan sólo un "Lo siento" habría quizás bastado, pero tan sólo tener que irse había dolido más que cualquier herida que le hubiesen propinado en su existencia, todo era demasiado confuso… De la manera más literal, no tenía idea de que ocurría.

Un olor familiar embargo su ser, quizás demasiado familiar, apenas identificó el aroma no tuvo más opción que tensarse y enderezarse, acción que lo hizo gemir en dolor como no se hubiese imaginado, su cabeza daba vueltas, y su torso ardía como fuego. Apenas fue capaz de incorporarse pudo notar a que se debía: Estaba lleno de unas bastantes marcadas franjas rojas a lo largo de su torso… ¿Pero qué había ocurrido? ¿Se había caído? Maldiciendo por lo bajo llevó las manos hasta sus heridas… Tuvo que haber sido hace poco sin duda, no obstante, estaban cubiertas por lo que parecía una pomada, las más abiertas incluso se encontraban vendadas, podía entender incluso por qué se encontraba desnudo de la cintura para arriba: Quién sea que lo hubiese cuidado lo había hecho con mucho ahínco, lo cual lo llevaba a esa disyuntiva.

¿Quién…?

Pensó en su hermano, pero la última vez que supo de él estaba prácticamente igual, de hecho, le había dejado con el credo en la boca cuando tomó su decisión de plantarse frente a la casa de Anya.

¿Entonces…?

El olor, ese olor estaba volviéndolo loco, loco entre nostalgia y rabia, melancolía, un extracto de memoria que creía perdida hace mucho, sabía perfectamente que era ese olor, había comido ese estofado un millón de veces, en algún punto en el que no se encontraba tan enfrascado en asuntos sobre los que no tenía control alguno, lo sabía, no tenían ni por qué decírselo.

Sin embargo, los pasos sobre la escalera esclarecerían con rapidez cualquier atisbo de duda que estuviese en su mente.

La puerta se abrió con estrepito dejando ver una figura femenina, envuelta en ropa casual y un delicado delantal, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par visualizando que, efectivamente, este había despertado, un suspiro de alivio salió de su interior antes de dejar caer los utensilios de cocina que llevaba en sus manos, corriendo llegó a él para abrazarle, motivo por el cual él propinó un nuevo quejido de dolor, apenas le escuchó soltó el contacto entre disculpas, pero eso no le hizo alejarse en lo más mínimo de su persona.

\- _Sasha_ … Al fin despertaste, estaba tan preocupada, ya no sabía ni a quién llamar, menos mal se arreglármelas sola con estas cosas, pero… No lo sé, pensaba que iba a volverme loca – Con uno de los dígitos de su diestra acarició la mejilla ajena, Lituania y su dramatismo, pensó, sin embargo era reconfortante saber que alguien se había preocupado por él, de hecho, aún se preguntaba por qué razón lo haría ¿Qué había ocurrido? - ¿Cómo te sientes?

\- ¿Qué hago aquí? – Vale, demasiado directo, pero él nunca había sido precisamente alguien a quién pudiesen considerar delicado, si bien su intención no era ofender sabía que su rostro y voz decían otra cosa, sin embargo ella entendía, siempre había entendido, si él estuviese enojado en todo caso ya estaría echando pestes y destruyendo la habitación, así que con valentía decidió insistir en su pregunta antes de responder – Me duele todo el maldito cuerpo

\- Lo temía… Pero te curarás, estoy segura, lo que más me preocupaba era que no recuperaras la consciencia, llevabas cuatro días aquí dormido, y, sinceramente, no sé cuántos días llevabas tumbado donde te encontré… - ¿CUATRO DÍAS? ¿Cómo es que no recordaba nada esto? Se quejó por lo bajo, pero sin alejarse de la mayor, eso era suficiente señal que más que enojado, se encontraba bastante confundido. Con él era difícil discernir entre ambos sentimientos, pero el tiempo le había enseñado como, al menos un poco – Dime… ¿Recuerdas algo?

\- Yo… Había peleado con mi hermano, me dijo algo de abrir los ojos, enfurecí, creo que tiré las cosas de su sala… - Bravo Aleksandr, sigue alejando a la poca gente que se preocupa por ti – Luego fui a plantarme frente a casa de Anya, porque ella es quién debía decírmelo a la cara… No recuerdo nada más – La mayor asintió, si bien intentaba permanecer calmada la furia que recorría su cuerpo quemaba como lava, iba a enterrarle una espada por dónde no llegaba el sol a esa mujer si la llegaba a ver otra vez, estaba segura

\- Ya… Eso explica todo – Ahora ¿Cómo controlar esta furia asesina? Tenía qué, a pesar de que en verdad quería darle su lección ¿A esa bruja no le había bastado con lavarle el cerebro? ¿Había sido tan necesario dejarlo ASÍ? ¿Roto por todos los lados en los que a un ser se le podía romper? Ya, tenía que controlar su dolor de cabeza o acabaría rompiendo algo en su habitación, él por su parte, sólo se encontraba algo curioso por sus reacciones

\- … ¿Algo que deba saber? – Por primera vez en muchos años, aquella voz afilaba que más que pedir demandaba, se escuchó… Infantil, el mismo tono que alguna vez había escuchado cuando le hablaba acerca de sus problemas, eso la hizo volver a la realidad

\- No… Bueno, sí, ya has de saber quién te hizo esto ¿Verdad? – Él podía estar cegado por aquél sentimiento que calificaba como "amor", si, pero a estas alturas… Se daba una idea bastante acertada. Observó el techo, a sabiendas de que quizás, aunque hubiese dedicado años de su vida a construir algo que él creía estaba bien, todo había sido una mentira… Y no de su parte, él había dado todo lo que tenía, literalmente permitió que le despojasen de todo lo que le identificaba ¿Y para qué? Para acabar pareciendo más un colador que una nación.

Los golpes, a estas alturas, no le importaban nada, dolían quizás, pero eso pasaría. El mayor daño estaba hecho en su corazón.

Lo mejor, o peor, era que la mayor lo sabía, lo había sabido desde siempre, incluso intentó desde hace mucho hacerle salir de allí, pero nada resultaba con éxito. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Regañarlo no serviría de nada, primero que nada porqué él necesitaba abrir los ojos por sí mismo, además, hacer leña del árbol caído no era algo que le llamase la atención, en lo absoluto. No dijo nada más, la mirada perdida en esos ojos azules que tanto amaban rogaban por comprensión, por algo que no podía pedir con palabras… Quizás era envidia, después de todo ella tenía kilómetros de fortaleza por las que él mataría, porque no, verse como un ser amenazador no le hacía fuerte, y mucho menos curaba las heridas infringidas a su alma.

Ahora… ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Y si lo abrazaba? Corría el riesgo de ser rechazada, como siempre, pero eso no le importaba. Si con eso lograba, aunque sea un poco, pegar las partes rotas del menor, valdría la pena intentarlo. Quizás los demás pensaban que era una necia y una testaruda, pero nadie debería ser indiferente de ver a alguien de esa manera ¿Cómo se supone que uno soporte ver a la persona que ha amado durante gran parte de su vida lastimado por alguien a quién de paso odias? Era lo único que le rondaba en la cabeza durante esos momentos. Sin embargo, antes de poder recurrir a su acto de valentía, el chico se levantó hasta sentarse, aún con la mirada perdida, pero con más fortaleza que antes, al menos en apariencia.

\- No tenías que hacer esto, pero seguro eso ya lo sabes – antes de dejarla responder, una risa amarga salió de su pecho – Espera que no he terminado de hablar, aunque no tenías qué lo hiciste, a pesar de que no lo merezco, mucho menos de ti, es que eres demasiado tonta… Conmigo al menos – Hizo una pequeña pausa, la mayor no interrumpió – Te preguntaría por qué, pero sé la respuesta, es la misma por la que llevo años humillándome ante alguien que le vale un pepino mi salud mental. Pero quería decirte… La tuya si me importa, ahora aún más, si alguna vez te hice sentir como me siento en este momento, te pido perdón

¿Disculpas, _en serio_ Bielorrusia?

¿En estos momentos en los qué deberías descansar?

No que ella no lo agradeciese, de hecho su corazón se sentía más cálido de lo que jamás habría imaginado, sin embargo no era el momento, aunque sabía que esa cabeza loca actuaba como le daba la gana, así había sido incluso en días más felices. La castaña se inclinó en su cama, merecía un zape por idiota, pero era obvio que ella no se lo daría, ya bastante le debe de doler aquella golpiza. El instinto le dictó que era seguro, así que sólo se afincó sobre su costado, él, bajo toda sorpresa, no la corrió, no le dijo asquerosa, no la miro con desprecio, tan solo cerró los ojos de nuevo.

\- ¿Me das tiempo para sanar? Quizás te pida perdón de una manera más creíble

\- Todo el tiempo que quieras, te lo he dado desde siempre, eso ahora no va a cambiar

Era lindo ver a la persona bajo el " _monstruo_ ", a esa que nadie más quería ver.

* * *

Holi ¿Me extrañaban? Yo sí, y mucho.

La verdad, tengo ganas renovadas de escribir en este fandom, incluso de terminar los fics que dejé a medias hace años ¿Aún estás interesados? Incluso si no lo están, creo que es momento de concluir todo lo que dejé atrás. Y claro, comenzar proyectos nuevos, como este, aunque es un oneshot. No tienen que leer estas notas de autor, presiento que me van a quedar algo largas porque tengo mucho que sacarme del pecho:

Admito que he basado este escrito en una experiencia y sentimientos personales, afortunadamente se adaptaron perfectamente a los personajes ¿Saben? Dar mucho durante años y que eso no sea apreciado ha sido de lo peor que me ha tocado vivir, pero aún tengo esto, tengo libertad, y por sobre todo tengo amor propio, quizás por eso quedó algo agridulce, porque la vida no es color rosa, sin embargo, estoy feliz de estar aquí, de ser quién soy, y de que las malas experiencias no han dañado mi ser ni me han cambiado. Soy feliz de poder compartir con quienes me quieren, porque siempre habrá alguien para ti, incluso si no lo sabes, es más, hasta yo misma me ofrezco de confidente para ti si algún día me necesitas.

El LietBela es precioso, me alegra haber podido escribir algo de ellos (espero no sea lo único, aunque por alguna razón la versión nyo me atrae más, debe ser esta obsesión mal sana que tengo por Nyo Belarús) si algún día llegan a leer historia de estos países… Bueno, quizás entiendan un poco más a donde va todo, es muy doloroso que una sola nación sea capaz de robarte tu identidad y salirse con la tuya… Me alegra que Lituania haya sido más inteligente, así el nene tiene de donde sacar ejemplo.

Vale, si acabé extendiéndome. Pido disculpas. Por último… Baka al cubo, no sé si algún día llegues a leer esto, pero si por algún milagro lo haces, que sepas que también lo escribí pensando en ti.


End file.
